Kansas is not a Dry place to be
by mmtrackstar11
Summary: What would happen if somebody keyed your car? Dean's off on a rampage looking for some teenage girl while Sam's trying to figure out why this all happened in Kansas. Spoiler for Hunted. Crappy Crappy Summary.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural. OKAY I FINALLY GOT THE DISCLAIMER RIGHT THIS TIME!! please review.**

"So, find anything good in the paper?" Dean asked Sam taking a bite of his eggs. They were at a local place called Stuart's Diner. Sam had lost the map at there last stop and the were lost in the ghettos.

"Nothing," the little brother, explained, "I think this whole state is just dry."

"Dude, this is Kansas, remember, I don't think there is a dry bone in it."

"Well, you can look in the paper for stuff then." Sam said handing him the paper.

After about ten minutes of eating and trying to find a place to hunt Dean took a glance out towards his car. Turning back towards his food it dawned on him something was moving by his car. Very quickly he moved his head back towards the window.

"Shit, Sam somebody's messing with my car," He then slipped out of the booth and ran outside. Sam wasn't to far behind him leaving money for there food on the table.

"Hey!" the older brother yelled at the person by the car. They turned around and he noticed it was a young girl. Her eyes were wide and she took of sprinting. Yelling at her till she rounded the corner Dean stopped to look at his baby. The Impala had been keyed and it traveled all the way across his precious car.

"Sammy, come on, we have to go find that kid," He grumbled wiping his hand over the scratch marks. Sam just shook his head his usually "it's Sam" comment didn't seem to fit at the moment so he just kept him mouth shut.

Getting in the car the brothers drove off to find the girl, who had vandalized the elder hunter's prized Chevy Impala. They searched for pretty much the whole day and it was stating to get dark.

"Dean, let's go and find a hotel," Sam said knowing Dean would probably say not until we find the kid.

"Fine, but if anything else happens to my car while we are inside then I will personally make you pay for it all."

Sam didn't care much of what his brother would do to him. He was just happy to be able to get out of the car. They had only gotten out once before and that was because Dean swore he saw the girl run through the park.

Driving down the street something appeared in the middle of the road. Freaking Dean out he swerved and ran into a sign.

"Shit," he said getting out of the car. His brother wasn't to far behind him trying to figure out what had suddenly appeared in the road. Dean was more concerned about his car and kissed it when he noticed there wasn't a dent in it. "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"Dean come here, I think I found something,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, usually I wait a WHOLE day before posting again, but I felt I didn't post enough in the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never have owned anything to with Supernatural.**

**The last line from the last chapter: **

"Dean come here, I think I found something,"

"A necklace? Sam, how the heck is a necklace going to help us figure out who scratched my car?"

The brothers were sitting in the hotel room trying to figure out what had caused Dean to swerve. Well, at least, Sam was trying to figure it out, his older brother was still pissed off about a girl messing with his car.

"Dean, we aren't talking about your car, were talking about the thing that appeared in the middle of the road," the younger hunter explained. He was tired and not in the mood for his brother's complaining.

"Well, then I'm going to go down to the bar and figure out who hurt my car." The elder hunter got off his bed and grabbed the room key off of the nightstand between the to beds.

"The kid wasn't old enough to be at a bar," Sam retorted going back to his research on his laptop. He held the necklace in his hand trying to find what the symbol on it meant.

"Sammy, like I'm going to look for her." Dean gave his younger brother a look. Sam just shook his head and then gave a weird look.

"Dean, come look at this," Dean walked over to the bed and sat down looking at the picture on the laptop. It was the same symbol on the necklace they had found in the street.

"This rare necklace is supposed to let a person control demons and spirits. If it is worn around the neck by a beautiful young girl." The older brother then paused, "Well, I guess we won't have a problem until a young girl wears this then."

"That's not it," Sam said reading the rest of it, "Folks say, Cadence Roberts, is said to have been the last one to wear it and here is a picture of her."

A picture of a woman uploaded on the screen and the boys looked at her. She had blonde, brown, and red hair all mixed together and really dark brown eyes. They almost looked black in the picture. She was wearing a old torn black dress and the necklace.

"So, we just find this chick then and figure out how to stop it," Dean said logically.

"Not possible, she died about five years ago," the younger hunter announced, "Teenagers say at night her spirit lurks the street looking for the next girl to wear the necklace."

"Great, then what do we do, geek boy?" the elder hunter answered sarcastically

"I think we should destroy the necklace and salt the bones."

Dean shook his head and laughed. He gave Sam a look that said 'no kidding' and sat down on his bed.

"Well, I guess I can't go to the bar now so I'll just go to bed." He then laid down on his bed shutting of the light. He heard Sam groaned, but didn't care. A few minutes later, he heard Sam groan again, but this time it was louder. Dean turned on the light and saw his brother holding his forehead.

"Sammy!" the older brother got out of bed and went over to help his brother. Sam was lost in his vision and Dean knew that the vision couldn't be good for either of them.

**Okay well, this is Chapter 2. Um, I really don't know what to say, but thanks for reading this far and I hope you keep reading on. **

**I need to know though before I go on if the girl that keyed Dean's car should be related to them. She plays a big part in the next few chapters, but I want to know what you think. Please REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't on nothing and never will!!**

**A/N: Okay, in my opinion my last chapter sucked, so I decided to work harder on this one. Nobody really answered my question of if the girl should be related or not so the score is now….Yes: 1…..No: 2…..and don't worry she'll be introduced in this chapter. **

"Sammy!" Dean yelled trying to help his brother out. The vision seemed pretty harsh on the younger hunter and his in Sam's face you could see all the pain.

Small glimpses of the future flashed through Sam's mind until they finally came to a focus.

_It looks as if somebody is walking into a room. A voice is heard in the distance. It is of Dean and he seems like to be in pissed off mood._

"_Where is he!" he's yelling holding up a gun to an unknown person. Dean was shaking and looked scared to death. The voice muffles something not heard by Sam and Dean replies. "This is so worth it,_

"

_The vision gets more intense as a distressed Dean lowers the gun. More muffles are heard from behind the door and the older hunters face gives out a worried look._

"_What do you mean something's going to happen to Sammy, Gordon?"_

**A/N:I almost put this on the other chapter to make the cliffy better, but I don't know I decided to put it here instead.**

Sam's eyes were wide when his vision ended. He looked at Dean and seemed to not know what to say. His brother on the other hand, was just relieved that the vision was over and it hadn't gotten any worse.

"Dean…." The younger brother started.

"Save it Sammy," The elder hunter put his hand up to show him to not say anything else.

"Dean, Gordon's back," Sam stated not caring if Dean wanted to hear it or not. Guessing by the look on his older brother's face, Sam regretted telling him about his vision.

After explaining everything that went on in the dream to the last bit of detail the boys slipped into a dark sleep. Well, one of them did. The young hunter couldn't seem to fall asleep. He didn't want the nightmares he knew were going to come actually come. He also had too much on his mind.

**The next day……**

"God Sammy, did you get any sleep last night?" Dean asked noticing his younger brother barely awake in the passenger's seat of the impala. Only getting a grunt, the elder hunter guessed that it was a no. Dean sighed turning up the music and driving done the street.

Slowing done casually Dean noticed a girl, who looked similar to the one, who had keyed his car. He parked his car and got out trying not to wake Sam. Of course, when he shut the door his younger brother shot straight up and came out with him.

"Hey!" Dean yelled at the girl. She was sitting on a bus bench and looked like she had been crying. She looked up at him and fear ran over her face.

"Look sir, I'm not in the mood for anything just leave me alone," Her face turned cold all of a sudden and she started to stand up.

"Whoa, just wait a second." The older brother said to her. Sam walked up then wondering what was going on. He stayed quiet and just watched.

"What?" the girl asked giving him a glare. She didn't actually move though just stood her ground.

"I seem to have a problem with my car…like somebody keyed it," Dean said harmlessly looking at the girl's face for a reaction and the one he got was bigger than what he had expected.

"So, what if I did key your stupid car, like it matters to anybody," She spat at him. Dean seemed to have just gotten pissed by that answer she gave. It took Sam's inference to calm him down.

"Hey, what's your name?" the younger hunter asked. Even though he wasn't very awake he could tell his brother was about to slap the girl.

"Name's J.T., but what's it to you?" She asked. Dean finally started to pay attention to what she looked like. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and her gray eyes seemed to stare straight at Sam.

"Well, see J.T., my brother has a strict police against people messing with his car, believe me," Sam had messed with the car before and knew how mad Dean could get. He was trying to save the teenager from getting into more trouble.

"Look, whoever you guys are just leave me alone!" She screamed at them as some guy came up and grabbed Sam's shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"J.T. these guys messing with you?" the guy asked. The brother didn't know what to say. They hadn't seen anybody else around when they had pulled over to the curb.

"Oh, you go to be kidding me," Dean muttered getting a glare from another guy in the group. The guy was pretty big, but the elder hunter, of course, knew he could take him. He even thought Sam could take him.

"What did you say?" the big guy asked shoving Dean against the wall of a building behind the bench. The reflexes of the older hunter came fast and the boys found themselves in a fight. The only thing was could they get out of it.

**Cliffy!! Well sort of. Anyways READ AND REVIEW!!! This is my longest chapter so far and as you can tell it's still not very long. I'm not a girl for long chapters.**

**Okay, now to the point about my reviews from the last chapter.**

**J.T. is fourteen, so she can't have a love interest with the guys. Just to tell you. I thought you people might have noticed that when Sam said she was too young to be in a bar. **

**Also, so you know if you tell her to be a relative. She wouldn't interfere with there hunting because well you will see……**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
